


Not a fanfic

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, please im desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello! I just kinda want to have a literate Phan roleplay with someone. Literate meaning in story style and writing lots. I have ideas too! If interested, please click to see my social media. (Kik or Tumblr, whatever you'd prefer) Thank you!





	Not a fanfic

[My tumblr](http://emojoshlerphan.tumblr.com/) (EmoJoshlerPhan) and my kik is @ThatAwkwardDJ.


End file.
